List of The Miserable Adventures of Riley episodes
These are episodes of The Miserable Adventures of Riley. Season 0 (2016) #Riley - 05/05/2016 - TBD Season 1 (2018-2019) #Rise of the Cuddly Monster - 10/21/2018 - Tired of being bullied by her peers for her gothic looks, she decides to summon a demon that would teach her peers a lesson. Suddenly, she messes up and summons a cuddly monster instead, which causes things to get worse for both Riley and Pain. (NOTE: This was first shown as a preview on September 3, 2018) #Dark Park - 10/22/2018 - TBD #Crazy Clown - 10/23/2018 - A clown has escaped an asylum and ends up hiding inside Riley's house. When Riley and Pain notice him messing around, they try to find a way to get rid of him. #Goth Club - 10/24/2018 - TBD #The Demon Dentist - 10/25/2018 - Riley gets sent to the dentist after suddenly developing a toothache while eating. However, when she got there, she notices that something isn't right. #The Great Festival - 10/26/2018 - TBD #The Hand Man - 10/28/2018 - TBD #Hannah Be Possessed - 11/09/2018 - TBD #Bugging Me Out - 11/16/2018 - TBD #The Bat That Speaks - 11/23/2018 - As a failed attempt to get revenge on Veronica, Riley accidentally causes Pain to speak. Now, she has to find a way to get Pain back to normal. #It's A Miserable Christmas - 12/24/2018 - Today is Christmas Eve and (TBD) #The New Student - 01/04/2019 - TBD #The Sour Smell of Humiliation - 01/11/2019 - TBD #To Despise a Girly-Girl - 01/21/2019 - TBD #The Babysitter - 01/28/2019 - Mr. and Mrs. Killian have hired a babysitter to take care of Riley and Hannah since Ross is spending a night at a friend's house. However, the babysitter has been acting a bit off, making Riley and Pain believe that something is wrong with her. #Invasion of the Mind Takers - 02/04/2019 - TBD #Goth's True Beauty - 02/05/2019 - TBD #Grislyfish River - 02/06/2019 - TBD #The Happsburg Slasher - 02/07/2019 - TBD #Grandma's Secret - 02/08/2019 - TBD #Austin - 02/11/2019 - Riley encounters a male goth and... actually falls in love with him. (More coming soon...) #Part of a "Good" Breakfast - 02/18/2019 - TBD #Locker Ghoul - 02/25/2019 - TBD #Curse of the Lonely Tree - 03/04/2019 - TBD #The Dimension - 03/11/2019 - When the Cuddly Monster once again breaks into Riley's house and messes up her latest ritual, it ends up opening a portal, causing Riley and Pain to get sucked up into it and end up in a strange dimension. Now, they have to find their way back. #Growing Up Scary - 03/18/2019 - TBD #Duck E. Candy's - 03/25/2019 - TBD #Wolves and Wolf Spiders - 04/05/2019 - TBD #Ross the Boss - 04/12/2019 - When Riley's parents are going out to a fancy restaurant, they put Ross in charge. (More coming soon...) #Oh, Deer! - 04/19/2019 - TBD #Happy Virus - 04/26/2019 - TBD #Kick the Bucket - 05/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2019 - TBD #Night of the Living Frogs - 05/22/2019 - When the Cuddly Monster finds a strange frog-like creature, they team up to create little zombie frogs and have them infest Riley's house, so Riley has to find a way to get rid of them. #TBD - 05/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2019 - TBD #Scary Fairy - 06/14/2019 - TBD #Return of the Mind Takers - 06/17/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 2 - 06/18/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 3 - 06/18/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 4 - 06/18/2019 - TBD #Taker Arc Pt. 5 - 06/21/2019 - TBD #Episode that takes place after the Mind Taker arc, but before the next story arc - 06/22/2019 - TBD #Story Arc Pt. 1 - 06/24/2019 - TBD #Story Arc Pt. 2 - 06/25/2019 - TBD #Story Arc Pt. 3 - 06/26/2019 - TBD #Story Arc Pt. 4 - 06/27/2019 - TBD #Life Without Pain - 06/28/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a or 1-hour special) Season 2 (2019-2020) #Welcome to Camp Purplerock! - 07/15/2019 - Riley and Pain have been sent to a summer camp. (More coming soon...) #Can I Steal Your Soul? - 07/16/2019 - TBD #The Yellow-Dressed Child - 07/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2019 - TBD #Once Upon a Pain - 07/19/2019 - TBD #Creeked! - 07/26/2019 - TBD #The Amazing Adventures Of Riley? - 08/02/2019 - TBD #Night Terror - 08/09/2019 - TBD #Which Is The Witch? - 08/16/2019 - TBD #Wanna Play? - 08/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/06/2019 - TBD #Missing Sibling - 09/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 - TBD #Flower Power - 09/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2019 - TBD #Spirit of Grace Florida - 10/09/2019 - TBD #Stone Imp - 10/10/2019 - TBD #Pain and Pleasure - 10/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #A Miserable Halloween - 10/25/2019 - TBD #The Parasite - 11/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 - TBD #Frost Bite - 12/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2020 - TBD #Cuddly Monstrosity - 01/10/2020 - the Cuddly Monster returns and TBD. Season 3 (2020-2021) #Friday the 13th - 03/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2022-2023) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Shorts (2018-2019) #TBD - 10/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2018 - TBD Category:Episode lists